Fortune of Flying
by Jerichohawlic
Summary: When John Cena is going back to Boston from Denver, CO the airport is closed for four days due to a massive blizzard. There he meets Maggie Weston a San Diegobound girl and they start to know each other. Maggie leaves and John goes to find her.


Ashlynn's notes: Heya. It's me. I am most definitely a RAW fan and I haven't seen that there was a Wrestling fan fiction section so I am most happy about that. So, relax.. This is going to be my first WWE RAW fan fiction.. XD It's gonna be centered with John Ceeeeeennnnnaaaahhh and my made-up female. Sound good? All righty.

The terminal was crowded with a bunch of stiff business men who were typing away on their laptops and chatting on their cell phones, babies crying and families speaking about the trip that would happen. Gate 42 in Denver, Colorado's airport, DIA was about to let the passengers onto the Boeing 747 so they could be on their way to their destination, San Diego, CA. The only thing was that the plane was delayed for an hour and a half as a freak snow storm hit the Rocky Mountains. Ah, was she ready to get to southern California for her long wanted vacation. It had been in her plans for two months now and she just wanted to get onto that plane.

The massive snow storm was the highlight on the large televisions that sat above the crowds at the gate. The TV weather woman spoke, "It's a bad one, Denver. The metro area alone is to expect twenty-two inches by seven thirty PM tonight; all flights at DIA are delayed and many people are leaving the airport, only to be sent back since the main road, Pena Boulevard is closed."

The group of stranded travelers were groaning and sighing before the news anchor chimed in with witty banter about how she was thankful that she wasn't at DIA. One male stood up and spoke loudly, telling the woman on the screen with a grin that she could shut the fuck up and not say anything else for the rest of the program. As if she could hear his comments.

Uncomfortable seating added to the frustration; honestly, give the travelers lazy boys or something to ease the pain of being delayed.

Only being able to play a certain number of rounds of Tetris on her cell phone, twenty-one year old Maggie Weston let out an aggravated sigh before standing up from her seat, grabbing her purse and slinging it over her purse. The flight that was supposed to leave two hours ago had at least another hour before they could even board the flight and that was if the snow stopped right then.

A small groan from her stomach erupted and her lower half vibrated for a second before she turned and made her way down to the food court. She had twenty bucks she could spend before she'd have to go and get to the nearest ATM machine to replenish her funds. Finding a Panda Express, she gave a sigh of relief and stepped up to order some food before being stared at by the counter clerk.

"Can I just get.." she sighed, "A large Coke and a bunch of fortune cookies?" she asked as the man gave her a total and she put the twenty down, sliding it towards him.

In return, she got a large Coke and a large bag of what must have been about seventy fortune cookies, she only got two nickels for change, which was fine with her. Fortune cookies were her calling and she could eat them for the rest of her life; or her stay at DIA, which ever happened first.

When she returned back to gate 42, she sighed, seeing that all of the seats were taken, making her resort to the cold marble floor; leaning against a column that was there mostly for decoration. Sipping at her soft drink, she sighed, cracking a cookie open and pulling the fortune out before nibbling at the left side of the cookie, sighing.

"You will be rewarded for your efforts." she read aloud before smirking softly, putting the small paper slip into her purse.

"Excuse me," a male's voice stated, making her emerald eyes dart up and take in the sight in front of her. "Can I sit with you? You've got a pretty sweet spot here and I don't wanna have to sit with the kid with smelly diapers.." he smiled. He had a large build, cute face which she could barely see with the camouflage hat that was over the top of his head. He wore a pair of olive green shorts and a black t-shirt with some writing on it that she couldn't really read. All in all, he didn't look like a serial rapist, so she nodded and scooted over a little to let him sit with her.

"No problem," she stated before giving him a small smile. "I'm Maggie," she informed, nodding her head, holding her hand out for him to shake.

"John," he smiled, shaking the small hand whilst taking it in his humungous one. "… hey, you think I can bum a cookie off of you?" he asked, giving her a small smirk.

"Oh, yeah, sure." she stated, nodding her head, handing him the bag and he chose one, cracking it open and reading the slip of paper. "A liar is not to be believed even when telling the truth." he stated before frowning. "Great," he laughed, before tossing it to the side, jumping when Maggie gasped, shaking her head.

"Don't throw them away!" she stated, crawling over him, grabbing the paper. "They're special!" she smirked before John smirked softly, shaking his head.

"You collect… fortunes?" he asked.

Maggie nodded her head softly. "Of course I do." she informed, "I've done it since I was eleven. I think I have like, ten thousand!" she exaggerated with a small grin.

"Where are you going?" John asked, raising an eyebrow.

"San Diego," she nodded. "If this snow ever stops.. What about you?"

"Boston, it's where I'm from." he smiled. "San Diego, huh? Business or pleasure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"Pleasure," Maggie nodded with a smile. "I just want to go visit my family, I'm from this small town, El Cajon, it's about twenty miles south of San Diego." she informed. "Business or pleasure?"

"Both, actually," John smirked. "I'm going to do something in Boston for my job; kind of publicity then I'm heading out to my dad's place in West Newbury, it's a small town too. Like, I love going back there cause it never changes," he said, helping himself to another cookie. "Adversity is a test for strong men." he laughed, handing it to Maggie who said thanks.

Maggie opened one and smirked softly, not reading it out loud, but eating the cookie and putting it back in her purse. John saw this, but didn't call her on this one.

Maggie took another one and smirked at the writing, reading, "Be generous and the favor will be returned." she stated before nodding her head.

"So," John grinned. "What do you do for a living, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl. She wasn't dressed up for flying so he imagined that she did something that didn't require her to look good twenty-four seven. 

"I work up in Estes Park in this candy store," she stated. "My best friend's parents bought it and I started working when I got out of high school. I love it, it's so much fun cause I get to be around my friends and I get to eat a bunch of candy."

"You don't look like you eat a lot of candy," he said, commenting on her figure that was actually pretty good for a girl who could eat seventy fortune cookies.

"Pffft," she laughed before shrugging her shoulders. "Hmm, what is your job that it sends you to Boston?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, cracking another cookie open.

John was about to speak before the announcement speakers turned on.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, we are apologetic, but Denver International Airport is closed for the night, please stay in the terminals due to Pena boulevard being closed as well, we will analyze when flights may leave in the morning. _

John let out a sigh, shaking his head quickly. "Ugh," he stated before looking at her with a sincere smile. "I'm gonna go call my parents, let them know that I'm not gonna be in tonight, I'll.. .see you around?" he asked before Maggie nodded.

"Bye, John." she stated as he walked off.

She dug back into her purse and sighed, reading the fortune she snuck away from John's eyes.

"Stop searching forever, happiness is just next to you."


End file.
